lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SH: 221b Baker Street
Description: 221b Baker Street is the home of London's greatest detective and his intelligent sidekick! Sherlock Holmes has boarded himself in his room and Irene Adler is helping him unravel a web of mysteries around Professor Moriarty, while John Watson and his new wife, Mary, and worrying about a once again unconscious Gladstone in the Doctor's study. Meanwhile, poor Mrs Hudson has the unpleasant job of feeding the snake. Then Lestrade and Clarke arrive, and Adler must escape through the secret passage while Holmes and Watson race away in the motorcar to another adventure! Set Features 221b Baker Street features: *878 pieces! *Seven minifigures - Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson, Mrs Hudson, Irene Adler, Mary Watson, Inspector Lestrade and Constable Clark! *Motorcar with room for two minifigures! * 221b Baker Street with three floors, an attic and a secret tunnel! *Building folds out for extra playability! *Steps to the front door and the 221b lantern above! *Front room with hat stand! *Living room with trap door to the tunnel, fireplace and a suit of armour! *Tunnel with weapons rack! *Retracting straircase leading to upper floors! *Watson's study with a bed, comfy chairs, fireplace, decorative Dragon's head and book shelf! *Holmes' study with forest area, violin and conspiracy web! *Attic with gold bars, chest and bones! *A skeleton! *A snake! *Gladstone the dog! *And a decoy model Holmes! Parts of the Set The Motorcar The motorcar measures approximately 8.5 cm (3.25") long, 4.75 cm (2") wide, and 6.5 cm (2.5") high. It features two seats inside for both Holmes and Watson to sit. There is a steering wheel and two levers inside. At the front of the motorcar are two large headlights and a metal grille. There are also two exhausts on either side of the vehicle, and another larger one at the back. There are two smaller red lights at the back. The roof is removable for easier access to the inside. This part of the set is based upon Watson's motorcar from the 2011 film, seen as they are travelling from 221b Baker Street to meet Mycroft at the club. It did not feature largely in the film and very few changes have been made when creating the LEGO representation of it. 221b Baker Street 221b Baker Street measures, not including the staircase, approximately 11 cm (4.25") deep, 18.75 cm (7.25") wide while closed, 25 cm (10") wide while open, and 32 cm (12.5") high. The secret tunnel underneath the house features large archway structures and brick effects, with smaller passages on either side where the building folds out. There is also a weapons rack, which contains a machine gun, revolver and dynamite. There is a trapdoor in the living room which leads to it. This part of the set is based upon the trapdoor that Watson and Irene Adler leave through. In the 2009 film, Lord Coward has ordered for Holmes' arrest, and when Lestrade arrives the others flee through a secret tunnel. The inside of the tunnel is not shown and is included for playability, along with the weapons. The trapdoor was not originally located in the living room and has been included here for more accuracy in building the steps to the entrance of the building. The entrance to 221b Baker Street features steps up to the door, and a lantern above it. This is based on the entrance seen in both the 2009 and the 2011 film. The square lantern is stereotypically linked with 221b, and often has this number shown on the side. The front room of 221b is directly past the entrance. It features an archway leading into the living room and a stand for hats and coats. There is a cloak and top hat to go on the stand. There is also a scarf, based around Watson's knitted scarf from the 2011 film. The stairs are also located here, accurate to the 2009 and 2011 films. This is the first point at which the stairs are on hinges and when the outer section of the building is folded out, the stairs can be retracted for easier playability. The living room features an open fireplace with five lumps of coal in the back and two flames, and a shovel attached to the side. There is also an oil lamp and small statue on it, as well as a skull. It also features a table with a bottle and two glasses, and two letters, one of which is under a magnifying glass. There is also a suit of armour standing in the corner, actually in the area under the stairs. This part of the set is based upon the room seen very briefly in the 2009 film, but mostly on the stereotypical 221b living room. It may not be a living room and could instead by Mrs Hudson's drawing room or something similar, as there is no furniture and in the films all that was seen was the door and beyond it, a table and window. It has been included like this for playability. Watson's study features a smaller fireplace with a book case above it, and two green bottles. There is also a green lion/dragon's head above this. In the centre of the room are two large, comfortable chairs, one of which also features a foot stool. Both of these spin around. There is a table in the centre with a revolver. On the right is Watson's bed. This is attached to the outer wall but slides into the main area when the building is closed. This part of the set is based upon Watson's study from the 2009 film. The lion/dragon's head is decorative and mostly for playability. However, this is based upon the fact that Watson is of Scottish heritage, and one of the Scottish flags shows a lion which is often mistaken for a dragon, hence this decoration. The bookcase was seen during the film as Watson read, and there were two seats although these were not in the centre of the room. The revolver on the table is based around the point where Holmes leaves to follow Blackwood up the river, and deliberately leaves behind the gun so that Watson will be encouraged to follow. The bed was also very briefly seen in the background of one of the shots. In the 2011 film, Holmes used Watson's room to form his web of conspiracy and the two rooms were joining. However, for playability and simplicity, the web of conspiracy is in Holmes' room which is now on the floor above. Holmes' room is full of various things from both the 2009 and 2011 films. It features a forested area at the top of the stairs which also contains a snake hanging out of the leaves. There is then a small table with a bottle and a decanter on it, as well as a silver syringe and a black pistol. In the centre is a decoy, model Holmes positioned by the window. There is a violin hanging from a beam and a bow on a second table, along with a glass jar. On the far side of the room is a model head with Moriarty's hair, and red chains linking this to a letter, some money, a map and a hospital chart. All the windows are boarded up and there are brick effects all over. The forest area is based upon the 2011 film where Holmes fills his room with trees and bushes, and instructs Mrs Hudson to "feed the snake". On the table, the pistol is based upon his attempts to make a silent gun in the 2009 film, a plan which failed. The syringe is based upon his wedding gift to Watson in the 2011 film which later is used to save Holmes' life. The decoy is based upon a model Holmes from the 2011 film. The violin hanging up is based upon that which he was plucking at in the 2009 film, and as Holmes is commonly associated with a violin. The jar is based upon the jar of flies from the 2009 film. The right of the room is based upon the web of conspiracy which he formed around Moriarty. The boarded up windows are based upon the 2009 film when he insisted on staying in darkness. The bricks around the room are based upon the 2009 film and the common association that when bored, Holmes would repeatedly shoot the walls. Obviously these things did not all appear together but have all been included for playability reasons. The roof of the building features an open chest with five bars of gold around it. There are also three bones and a skeleton laying on a wooden bed. These have all been included for playability reasons. The chimney runs all up the side of the building and the two fireplaces connect to it. The outside of the building also features several brick effect pieces which give it more detail. 221b Baker Street did originally have at least three floors, but Holmes' and Watson's rooms were both on the same floor originally and have been included on seperate floors for playability and also to allow more space for each so that more could be included overall. Characters Sherlock Holmes 5.jpg|Sherlock Holmes|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes Doctor Watson 1.jpg|Doctor John Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Mrs Hudson.jpg|Mrs Hudson|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mrs_Hudson Irene Adler 3.jpg|Irene Adler|link=SH: Irene Adler Mary Watson.jpg|Mary Watson|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Mary_Watson Inspector LeStrade 1.jpg|Inspector Lestrade|link=SH: Inspector Lestrade Constable Clark 1.jpg|Constable Clark|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Constable_Clark Gladstone.jpg|Gladstone|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Gladstone Model Holmes.jpg|Model Holmes|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Model_Holmes See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Themes